


Consequences...

by Kittyinkypaws



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, HAWKMOTH WINS BABY, Hawkmoth wins, Identity Reveal, I’m honestly terrible at tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Open Ending, Unhappy Ending, alternative universe, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinkypaws/pseuds/Kittyinkypaws
Summary: When the power of the Ladybug and Black Cat’s miraculous are unified the miraculous wielder gets a wish. Unfortunately this comes with consequences.Also unfortunately, Hawkmoth has acquired both of the necessary miraculous...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Miraculous fanfic. I did write it awhile ago tho, so before Cat Blanc or anything, so though I’ve renovated quite a bit parts may be a tad outdated. Just a warning!  
> But anyway, this is an idea on what could happen if Hawkmoth actually won. Hope you enjoy!

Hawkmoth’s maniacal laugher rang out over the empty park, which was littered with the usual amount of destruction. 

But this day was far from the ‘usual’ ones.

_He had done it!_ He finally had done it!

The villain had been beginning to think that he was trapped in a cruel, endless cycle where he got _this close_ to achieving his ultimate goal, only to have his plans destroyed by those idiot children. _Ha_. They couldn’t even go 5 minutes after using their powers! 

They were weak holders, obviously.

Well, they certainly _looked_ very weak now.

Cat Noir, a blonde teenager wearing an armoured cat suit with a taste for bad puns was wrapped in music sheets. His partner in crime, Ladybug, a girl with striking blue eyes and a red and black spotted spandex suit, had been knocked out by one of Sour-Note’s music blasts. 

“I’ll take it from here.” Hawkmoth commanded, stepping out of the shadows and into the sunlight.

Cat Noir’s eyes widened considerably. 

Usually Hawkmoth tended to stay away from the battle.

But, the two heroes he was _so_ desperate to thwart had been in similar situations before, only to slip out his grasp at the last second.

Hawkmoth would _not_ let such a thing happen _this_ time. He was going to grab both of the miraculous for himself.

Nothing could go wrong now. 

* * *

Everything was going wrong.   
Horribly, terribly wrong.

Cat Noir struggled desperately against his strong chains made from... Music Sheets? 

Oh great, Piano music was tying him up both metaphorically _and_ literally. Ha ha. 

Now was _not_ the time for irony.

Cat Noir needed to focus. He could not and _would_ not let Hawkmoth get to his Lady’s miraculous! 

It was his fault, he thought wretchedly, that she had passed out anyway. She had given him her lucky charm (this time a spotted pair of ear plugs) so that he could get close enough to use his Cataclysm to break the akumatised object. This time it was a prized leather bound songbook, which had been ruined by a careless classmate of the villain.

_No, not villain_. Cat Noir reminded himself dutifully. _Akumatised victim_.

If his sweet bugaboo had been wearing the earbuds instead of him then she wouldn’t currently be out of action.

His sensitive cat ears that were _so good_ for listening for villains were also the reason that Ladybug was currently passed out on the ground.

_Ugh_!

Now he desperately wanted his Lady to wake up. Cat Noir couldn’t even tell how loud he was shouting anyway, the earplugs were far too effective.   
Talk about _un_ lucky.

How hadn’t he heard Hawkmoth coming up behind him _in the flesh_?

“___, ___ ____! __ ____ _____.“

“What was that?” Cat Noir Struggled desperately, gesturing to his ears as best he could.

“___ ____ __ ___ __?” Hawkmoth came closer, causing Cat Noir to flinch. 

He carefully removed the earbuds, while snickering at his predicament. “Better? Good. I wouldn’t want you to miss hearing this. You can watch while I finally get what I always wanted!”

He gave a big, toothy grin that dazed Cat Noir.

What did that monster want? Something so big that he would risk the consequences said to befall any that tried to combine the two most powerful miraculous? What could he want to use the combined powers for? Some kind of wish? What wish could have him so happy?

At the sudden movement around her ears Ladybug seemed to stir groggily, but didn’t wake enough to resist Hawkmoth at all.

“LADYBUG!” The cat shouted desperately.

It was too late.

Slowly, the transition slipped away with a flash of pink light, leaving an all too familiar girl lying on the floor...

...

“M-Marinette?” Cat Noir whimpered. He wanted to look away, but had found his eyes drawn to his lady. Glued to her mask free face.

It was his princess.

His classmate.

His friend.

The love of his life.

Was it possible to love her _more_ after seeing her out of the mask?

Yes, it was completely possible. What he was feeling now could be described as nothing less than falling for her all over again.

If he hadn’t been so busy fawning over Ladybug he would have definitely fallen for his classmate...

She was so kind in _and_ out of the mask! She did so much. Marinette was constantly making things for classmates, she was class representative, she was _Ladybug_...

It was as if he’d somehow used his Cataclysm on his ability to speak, breathe and do anything other than stare at his Lady...

Wait...

Cataclysm.

He was so stupid! Plagg was going to give him an earful later. 

_If_ he survived with the miraculous still on his finger...

“Cataclysm!” It was far too late, but he dissolved the music sheets in a flash and rushed toward Hawkmoth.

He stood no chance with a beeping miraculous and powerless partner, but Hawkmoth was not going to hurt his Lady. He wasn’t leaving her. Not to recharge Plagg, not to protect himself, not to do anything!

“You will pay for that!” Cat Noir stood protectively in between Ladyb- Marinette and Hawkmoth.

The villain just chucked, peering down at Marinette, who looked completely confused and mortified that she’d let the earrings be taken, and that she was sitting there _without her suit_.

“And to think I never could Akumatise her... though there were plenty of times I tried. No wonder she was so strong” Hawkmoth seemed to be giddy with excitement. He didn’t make a move to grab Adrien’s ring, 

Cat Noir felt his heart drop.

His lady... no, his _princess_ , had almost been akumatised before?

Hawkmoth moved his gaze to the shocked teenager before him.

“And _you,_ you will cooperate, I think, so long as you are who I _know_ you are.“

“W-what?” Hawkmoth knew who he was? But how? When?

The villain grinned at his confusion.

“This was all a ruse, dear Adrian. You got a bit clumsy. I saw you transform on the camera footage at your house. Hmm... or should I say _our_ house?” Adrian’s world came crashing down. Hawkmoth knew? And _their_ house? 

Surely that didn’t mean...

It couldn’t.

He couldn’t...

“N-Nathalie?” It sounded like he was begging, and he knew it.

It was pointless. Denial. All he could do was deny and it hope that it couldn’t possibly be true....

“Try again.”

“F-Father?”

“Cat Noir! Adrian, I mean. You can’t... you can’t give into him!” Marinette was back on her feat, albeit dazed and confused. She was clutching her head, and her ears were still ringing.

It didn’t matter to Marinette, she had to protect her partner. She could obsess about who he was later. (It was ADRIEN! She had kissed ADRIEN! ADRIEN has flirted with her!... is what she could think later.)

“Adrian. You know me; you can trust me. Would I ever deceive you?” He looked down at his villain’s attire for a moment, realising his poor choice of words. “Just... Just hand over the ring, and we can get the love of my life back. Your mother.” 

Adrian’s world froze again, he didn’t even notice when his ring let off a final beep and left him suitless.

His... mother?

Alive?

Again?

He could feel himself being tugged desperate in two directions. 

His mother could be _alive_ again? She could be back? But weren’t there-

“Consequences.... don’t forget that there are consequences for every wish...” Marinette begged from behind, feeling powerless. Tiki hovered at her side, a look of disbelief on her tiny red face.

“I...I just....” Adrian couldn’t choose. How could he choose? 

But the idea of his mother... feeling her strong arms wrap him in a hug, lightly pinching his cheek before every photo shoot, moaning at him for leaving his things lying around, sitting with him and his father at the dinner table every night... “you... can really bring her back?” It was barely even a whisper.

But everyone heard. 

“ _No_ Adrian!” Marinette grabbbed his shoulders, blue eyes cutting into his. “This could hurt _so_ many people.” Tears were streaming down Adrian’s massless face. 

“But haven’t I hurt?” Hawkmoth was not helping. “Haven’t you hurt?”

“Yes... N-No.”

...

”I...” What did he have left to lose?  
His lady...

But... his MOTHER! The woman he’d missed for nearly two years now...

And that was when it all burst out of him.

“ **We have a chance to bring back a life, my MOTHER’S LIFE, and you are trying to stop me?!** ” Adrian shouted at Marinette. 

He had suddenly snapped. 

And even before she was missing, how long had he watched her suffer? She was sick, truly sick. Any child will not enjoy that, having to endure their own parent slowly slip away from them...

Marinette was shocked, to say the least, but she couldn’t find it within herself to be mad at him. She’d just have to stop him, it was the right thing to do even if he didn’t realise it right now. 

With renewed power she leapt for the black cat’s ring...

Only to have Adrian tug it off and throw it to his father, a look of hope and determination on his face.

It didn’t matter that he was betraying Ladybug. She didn’t understand. She didn’t know what it was like!  
Plus, they were super heroes, he’d save 100’s of lives this month alone! Now he had the chance to save the life of someone he cared about more than almost anyone else in the world. So why shouldn’t he take it?

Nathalie suddenly appeared from the back of a limo driven by the Gorilla. She kept out and ran towards the group.

“Gabriel! Don’t do it!” She loved him and would do anything for him... but she’d looked deeper into the consequences, as well as what happened to her when she wore a broken miraculous. 

The result of a wish like _this_ could only be bad. 

“Nuroo, Dark Wings fall. Now, Tiki, Plagg? Unify.”

The ultimate power of the transformation glowed, blinding the 3 in the audience effectively. 

Gabriel’s suit had ears. Wings. A tail. Spots. And it was glowing. Glowing with a deep dark Purple power so strong that it emanated from the suit and appeared to spill out of it in every direction. Gabriel almost fell over the power was so strong. Too much for him. 

A weak holder.

“No! Gabriel! You can still turn back!” Marinette warned, leaping for the glowing man. Natalie held her back, worried for the girl’s safety. Adrian just watched, delirious smile etched on his face. He was getting his mum back, wasn’t he? Consequences? He couldn’t care less, not when he was _this_ close...

They were teleported, with a blinding flash, to a room that Adrien and Marinette were not familiar with.

It was large and spacious, with long walkways leading to the part they were at. All around were beautiful flowers and plants and butterflies fluttered around them.

Marinette wondered why they hadn’t questioned where Hawkmoth got all the butterflies before.

But she quickly forgot it when she, along with Adrien, spotted the glass case in the middle. 

Looking beautiful and completely dormant was none other than Emilie Agreste. 

“Mum?” 

What? Where where were they? She was... alive? Or was she dead?

Suddenly doubts began to wriggle into Adrian’s mind.

Was this really a good idea?

But she was so close....

“My wish..” even Gabriel’s _words_ emanated power, echoing deeply in the large, open room. “Is that the love of my life, Emilie Agreste, is returned to me.” 

Then the world _exploded_. 

White light flashed in everyone’s eyes, and the room seemed to rock and shake, tilting like a ship in a storm. It felt like they were all falling from a great height, when really they were all standing as still as they possibly could.

The wish took place. 

But everything comes with a price, be it big or small. 

As they would find. 

When one love’s life is gained... another’s is lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Having ‘Tears of joy’ was not just an expression as Adrien discovered while he watched the glass case slide open automatically, revealing a dazzled woman, gasping a little at the bright world she had suddenly been dragged back into.

His _mum_....

Gabriel carelessly threw aside the two miraculous, along with the exhausted kwamis. They both hovered precariously and then collapsed on the shoulder of their chosen wielder’s, barely able to keep their eyes open. 

His wife’s eyes were _just_ as beautiful as Gabriel remembered.... No, more so...

He rushed forward, encasing her in a strong hug, and pulling his son into it as well.

He was not an affectionate man, not by a long shot, so the blissful moment was only improved by the hug shared between the family. 

They were _whole_ again...

Emilie seemed... confused, but just accepted it anyway. She hadn’t been aware of the passing of time, but she felt like it could have been years since she’d seen her family. Decades. Centuries.

“Y-you’ve grown.” She croaked jokingly, voice unprepared to be in use again. “You’ll be taller th-than your father soon...” 

Adrien sobbed louder, allowing the joy to overtake him.

They stood that way for several minutes, hours, days...

Adrien wasn’t sure. It was as if time had stood still.

And he loved it.

If only the world could stay that way... forever. Blissful. Perfect.

“ _Sir_!” Nathalie called urgently, interrupting their wonderful moment.

Gabriel scooped his wife up, bridal style, and spun around.

“What?” He demanded irritably. Couldn’t he have peace with his family for 5 seconds?

“It’s Miss Dupin-Chang!”

Marinette, the love of Adrien’s life, was swaying in Nathalie’s arms, clearly struggling to remain conscious. Dark shadows had appeared under her eyes, and she coughed quietly into her hand.

In short, she looked terrible. 

“M-Marinette?” Adrian asked. 

What had Hawkmoth... no, _they_ just done? His Father loved his mum more than anyone else... and he loved Ladybug, Marinette, more than anyone else.

Was this the consequence? Was this the balance the miraculous gave?

Marinette gaining the same illness as his mother apparently had?

Would it be worse as she was younger?

“I’m... o...k...” She murmured, ready to topple over. She certainly would have, had it not been for Natalie who held Marinette tightly by the shoulders.

The Ladybug Miraculous holder had a pounding headache, all her thoughts were swimming in confused circles and she... was... just _so..._ tired...

“Marinette!” Tikki cried in her high pitched voice. She tiredly clutched the earrings as she looked upon her friend with concern.  
One look woke her up considerably.

“Hawkmoth, how could you?”

“What? What’s happening to her?” He asked, trying to avoid Plagg’s murderous glare. If looks could kill....

Adrian left his mothers side in order to support his lady. Her forehead was worryingly hot and sticky.

Marinette only wanted to sleep... a quick nap... she just couldn’t stay awake... 

But.... if she fell asleep would she wake up again? 

Marinette tried desperately not to allow the coma to take over, running through any horror movie Alya had forced her to watch, her most embarrassing memories... absolutely anything that would usually be guaranteed keep her awake for hours.

“I... I’m glad... it worked... you needed... your mum.” She wheezed.

Tikki inhaled sharply.

“What worked?” Plagg suspiciously questioned.

“You didn’t... take the hit on purpose did you?” Tikki asked, voice barely a whisper.

“I... couldn’t let anyone... else. It would have been... Adrian if... I didn’t... that would have b-been the balance.”

How did that even work? How could she make that choice? Why had the miraculous let her? Adrien wanted to shake her awake, scream at her for taking the hit for him.

“Tell him....” She seemed to be unaware that Adrian was _right there_ “that... I did love him t-too....” Marinette’s eyelids drooped. She fell asleep a true hero.   
Unlike Adrien. He had betrayed her, how could he?!

“No! No no no no!”

Adrian snapped once more, this time at his father. 

“How dare you? How could you?! You knew it would hurt someone! You knew the consequences! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!”

Adrian could feel the anger pulse through him, blinding him. 

Out of sheer rage he slammed his hand down, accidentally smashing his mothers glass prison where she had slept alone for so long.

Just as Marinette would have to.

Eventually his mother calmed him down, pulling him into a hug, telling him again how big he’d gotten etc. 

The young man’s anger dissipated slowly, and instead he desolved into helpless tears. 

* * *

Gabriel Agrest was later sentenced to life (with chance for parole, as he had excellent lawyers that didn’t live in Paris, therefore had no personal vendettas with him) for his actions as Hawkmoth. 

He was still allowed to see his wife and son on visiting days.   
Because of all the bad press they had to move to a smaller house, which thankfully was closer to the school. A lot of his less loyal ‘friends’ and fans left him.

It was very hard on Adrien. 

But he handled it incredibly well.

He visited Marinette’s parents and comforted them, went to school, talked to the press...

Perhaps it was the wonderful support system and the return of his mother that stopped him from going crazy with guilt or anger. 

...

Or perhaps, just _perhaps_ , it was the sliver ring on his finger and the hidden broach pinned to his top...

All he needed now was Tikki and the Ladybug earrings.

Adrien _would_ get his lady back, no matter the cost.

“Plagg. Nuroo. Unify.” He demanded. 

“Adrien, don’t do this agai-“

And, with a flash of light, he was alone in the dark, disused basement again, his unwilling company replaced with the feeling of power coursing strongly through him.

It was much more powerful than just _Plagg_. Too bad he had to stay hidden in his fathers secret cave.

Everyone thought it was sealed off. Emilie had personally overseen it.

Just like they thought Marinette had mysteriously ‘gone missing‘ after the incident, perhaps as a result of the miraculous illness.

But here she was, in her own glass prison. 

And here he, Hawkcat, was. 

He was rather an expert at avoiding the truth when it came to the police.

He was a heartbroken, confused teen, just as clueless as them regarding his classmate’s whereabouts. 

_Yeah right_.

He was, in actuality, a brave _hero_. He was so strong that he was willing to go to _any_ extreme to right wrongs! No, Adrien was not a weak holder.

He was going to get back the girl of his dreams. No matter the consequences.

And Hawkcat would not rest until his wish was fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the cycle continues...
> 
> Let me know what you think! I haven’t posted any Miraculous fanfics before. I might try again? Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think. Anything I need to especially improve on ;)?


End file.
